El replanteamiento de las funciones básicas
by Serendipia
Summary: Sheldon Cooper pensaba que él no era como el resto de los seres humanos, y que tenía sus necesidades vitales en perfecto orden. O eso creía él.


"Toc, toc"¿Penny y Leonard?

"Toc, toc" ¿Penny y Leonard?

"Toc, toc" ¿Penny y Leonard?

En cuanto Penny abrió la puerta, Sheldon entró apresuradamente antes de que ella le dijera que podía pasar. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y miró a Leonard.

-No puedo- dijo con ansiedad.

-Venga, Sheldon, no seas mariquita.- le replicó con sorna Penny.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que no puedes?- preguntó Leonard mientras dejaba su copa de vino en la mesa.

Sheldon respiró profundamente antes de responderle.

-No puedo practicar el coito con Amy.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- le dijo Penny alzando una ceja.

-Vale, espera, espera.- dijo Leonard gesticulando con las manos.- retrocede un poco, que me he perdido. ¿Vas a practicar el coi…? digo, ¿vas a hacerle el amor a Amy?

- No, porque no puedo. ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando hablo?

Leonard lo miró con hastío, y se volvió hacia Penny, que interpretó correctamente la mirada de su novio.

-Le prometió a Amy que se acostaría con ella hoy.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó Leonard abriendo mucho los ojos –que callado te lo tenías, ¿eh, canalla? –le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona. Sheldon no le respondió y se limitó a lanzar un bufido. -¿Y dónde está el problema? ¡Oh! – Exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca.- No se te levanta, ¿no es eso?

-¿Qué? – preguntó horrorizado Sheldon. Lo había pillado completamente desprevenido, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a sentarse en el sillón.

-No te preocupes, es algo que suele pasar cuando vas a practicar sexo por primera vez.

-¿Puede que no pueda tener una erección?- Sheldon se estaba empezando a poner pálido.

-Espera un momento, Leonard.-A Penny, que había permanecido de pie, se le había esfumado de repente la sonrisa de los labios.- ¿Por qué no puedes, Sheldon?

Sheldon bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado y se mordió los labios. Y entonces Penny lo vió claro. Y se arrepintió de las bromas que le acababa de hacer nada más entrar por la puerta.

-Tienes miedo, ¿no es eso?- le preguntó con ternura mientras se agachaba buscando su mirada. El hecho de que Sheldon no se dignara ni a mirarla, confirmó sus sospechas.

-Oh, Sheldon, cielo.- suspiró enternecida Penny, mientras le agarraba la mano. Sheldon no la rechazó, aunque tampoco correspondió al gesto.

-¿Pero a qué tienes miedo? ¿No te leíste el libro que te regalamos? ¡Ahí viene todo explicado!- dijo Leonard con preocupación.

-Desgraciadamente, lo leí, si.- refunfuñó Sheldon.- No me está poniendo las cosas más fáciles, si es lo que queréis decir.

-Pues no lo entiendo.-dijo Leonard perplejo.

-Como de costumbre- le respondió Sheldon lanzándole una mirada condescendiente.

Leonard respiró hondo. "Paciencia, Leonard" se dijo a sí mismo. "Está pasando por un momento difícil. Ya lo conoces, y por eso, tienes que ser paciente y tolerante".

-Bueno… y ¿por qué no nos iluminas tú?- a Penny claramente le empezaba a molestar también la actitud de Sheldon, pero aun así intentaba seguir sonriéndole. Aunque fuera una sonrisa forzada, y mentalmente lo estuviese estrangulando con sus propias manos.

Sheldon frunció el ceño, y comenzó a hablar.

-El libro… tenía ilustraciones. Y presenta el acto del coito como algo tan… tan…

-¿Divertido?

-¿Excitante?

-¡Brutal! ¡Inhumano! ¡Animal! Algo que responde a unos instintos tan básicos y primitivos que no soy capaz de concebirlos en mi persona. –Sheldon se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación mientras hablaba-Yo vivo para y por la ciencia. Todo mi ser, mi cuerpo… he tratado de controlarlo al milímetro para dedicar el mayor tiempo posible a actividades de relevancia…

-¿Cómo… leer comics, por ejemplo?- gracias a este comentario Penny consiguió que Leonard se riera un poco.

Sheldon pareció indignarse.

-¡También es una forma de ejercitar la mente!¡Sin ir más lejos el otro día se me ocurrió una teoría mientras leía a Flash que…!

-Me aburro. Sigamos hablando de por qué no quieres follar.- dijo Penny abruptamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Sheldon se puso colorado como un tomate, aunque ninguno de los dos hubiera podido decir si era por vergüenza o por rabia. Aún así, hizo caso a Penny y siguió hablando.

-Siempre he controlado mis funciones fisiológicas, siempre. Y me ha costado trabajo, no os creáis. Pero con el coito… no habría nada de eso. No tendría ningún control. Y por si no fuera poco, no solo tendría que preocuparme de mi propia fisiología, sino también de la de otra persona. Estaría en contacto constante con una persona que va a sudar, babear… y otras cosas.- Sheldon se estremeció con desagrado.- No llevo nada bien la parte de intercambiar fluidos.

-No me sorprende nada.

-En realidad a mi si hay algo que me sorprende. ¿Dónde quedan tus gérmenes en todo esto?

- ¿Qué necesidad hay de recordarme que en mi propio cuerpo hay gérmenes, Penny?- exclamó con asco Sheldon.

Penny se cubrió la cara con las manos con desesperación. Leonard sonrió.

-Se refiere a que siendo germófobo es extraño que lo primero que hayas nombrado no hayan sido las posibles enfermedades que pudieras pillar.

Sheldon permaneció de pie en medio de la habitación con expresión perpleja durante unos instantes.

-Bueno, -empezó a hablar con sencillez- quizás si estuviéramos hablando de otra persona sería lo primero que habría comentado. Pero estamos hablando de Amy. Conozco su rutina de aseo, conozco su historial médico (de hecho, fue lo primero que le pedí cuando accedí a esta locura) y sé en donde ha estado durante los últimos meses. No tengo la certeza absoluta, claro, pero es muy poco probable que Amy me pueda transmitir nada por contacto, ya sea solamente físico o… bueno, por contacto sexual- carraspeó-Y no solo eso, también llevamos un tiempo que nos besamos con cierta frecuencia, por lo que, descartando a las enfermedades de transmisón sexual, si Amy tiene algo que me pueda transmitir, ya lo habrá hecho.

-¿Con cuanta frecuencia decís que os besaís?- preguntó Penny burlona.

-Nos besamos, Penny, si, ahora beso chicas. De todos modos, y siguiendo con lo que estaba explicando antes de que "la reina del baile" me interrumpiera con sus comentarios de quinceañera- añadió mientras fulminaba a "la reina" Penny, cuya expresión cambio a la de alguien que no había roto un plato en su vida.- si no fuera Amy, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

A Penny se le escapó un "ooooh" emocionado que Sheldon cortó malhumorado.

-¡Nada de "ooooohs"!

-¡Pero es que eso que has dicho es bonito!- se quejó Penny.

-¡No es bonito! ¡Nada de lo que os he dicho es bonito, sencillamente he expuesto que hasta que no he empezado a mantener una relación sentimental con Amy Farrah-Fowler, no me había planteado siquiera mantener relaciones sexuales con nad…!

-¡Ooooooooh!- exclamarón con ternura a la vez Penny y Leonard. Sheldon, que ya estaba irritado, se irritó todavía más cuando sus amigos empezaron a reírse de su mosqueo.

-¡Señores, por favor, un poco de madurez!- soltó con indignación Sheldon mientras sus amigos no paraban de reírse. ¡Maldita sea, esto no era el instituto, esa época se supone que quedó muy atrás!- chicos… por favor, lo que ahora necesito son consejos, no burlas. – Sheldon sonó apagado, y Penny y Leonard dejaron de reírse de golpe. Se miraron entre ellos, con expresión de culpa. No se estaban portando muy bien con Sheldon. Ellos ya no eran vírgenes desde hace bastante y para ellos todo esto sonaba ridículamente lejano, pero aún recordaban todas las dudas que tenían antes de perder la virginidad, y todos los mitos que habían creado en torno al sexo y que cayeron a medida que fueron cogiendo experiencia (Penny bastante más que Leonard, por mucho que no quiera admitirlo). No estaban siendo justos. Por muy… _Sheldon _que fuera, debían de ayudarlo, no mortificarlo.

-Sheldon… ¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó con dulzura Penny.

Sheldon pareció cavilar su respuesta, y cuando levantó la vista pudieron ver con claridad, reflejada en sus ojos azules, toda la inseguridad que había intentado esconder a medias desde el momento que entró por la puerta.

-No sé qué hacer. No sé si debería acostarme con ella o no. No me gusta no saber. ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

Leonard lo miró con lastima.

-No podemos responderte a eso, Sheldon. Es tu vida, es tu cuerpo. Si te apetece, acuéstate con ella. Si no, no lo hagas. Es simple.

-¡No, no lo es!

-Sheldon, si no sabes lo que quieres, no deberías acostarte con Amy hasta tenerlo claro.- Penny de repente se volvió a su novio- ¿acabo de recomendarle a alguien que no tenga sexo?

-Eso parece.

- Joder, ¿quién me lo habría dicho hace unos años?- dijo aun escéptica mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Pero… lo prometí. Y una promesa es una promesa. No es como si fuera un contrato, no me juzgara un juez. Pero una promesa no puede romperse.

-Sheldon, estoy segura de que si se lo explicas a Amy, lo entenderá.

-¡Se enfadará! ¡Lo sé! ¡No quiero que se enfade!-Sheldon parecía realmente contrariado.-No quiero que piense que no quiero acostarme con ella…

- ¿Pero tú problema no es que no quieres acostarte con ella?- no estaba claro quién de los dos estaba más aturdido, si Leonard o Sheldon.

-Si… bueno, no… ¡agh! ¡No lo se! Me da grima el pensarlo, pero no porque ella me resulte desagradable, ¿me explico?

-No. –respondió perplejo Leonard.

-Si me tomo dos copas más, a lo mejor llego ahí- dijo Penny mientras volvía a llenar su copa de vino.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Eso es! ¡Le diré que no me puedo acostar con ella porque no me resulta sexualmente atractiva! ¡Eso debería solucionarlo todo!

-Uh… Sheldon…- balbuceó Leonard intentando frenar la línea de pensamiento de su amigo. Penny miraba a Sheldon incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡Si no me resulta atractiva, no podré tener una erección! ¡Y si no puedo tener una erección no podré acostarme con ella, aunque quiera! ¡Es brillante!- exclamó precipitándose a la puerta.

-Eh,eh,eh- por fin reaccionó Penny, cerrando la puerta en las narices de Sheldon antes de que este pudiera abandonar la habitación - ¿pero qué cojones estás diciendo? En serio, si valoras tu existencia, ni se te ocurra decirle eso a Amy ¡Es lo último que debes decirle!

-Bueno, no creo que Amy suponga una amenaza para mi integridad física, por muy disgustada que…

-Amy no, pero yo SI- dijo Penny arrastrando las palabras y haciéndose crujir los nudillos.

Sheldon tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-¿Entonces que alternativas tengo?- preguntó desplomándose de nuevo en el sillón.

Leonard se levantó y colocándose detrás del sillón le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro.

-En este caso, Sheldon, lo mejor será decir la verdad.

Sheldon volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo- ¿y qué pasará si ella no quiere posponerlo?

Ni Leonard ni Penny supieron que contestarle.

Sheldon entró en su apartamento arrastrando los pies. Leonard y Penny lo observaron con aire preocupado de pie en la puerta del apartamento de Penny.

-He conocido a hombres que se han arrepentido del momento o de la persona con la que perdieron la virginidad. Pero esta es la primera vez que veo a un hombre que no quiere perderla.- Penny se mordió el labio- Leonard, esto no va a acabar bien.

-Ten fe en Amy, mujer.

- No se, Leonard… yo no aguantaría que después de tanto tiempo…

-Para empezar, tu no aguantarías tanto tiempo esperando a acostarte con alguien- dijo Leonard arqueando las cejas detrás de las gafas de pasta- y afortunadamente, Amy no es como tu.- le dio una pequeña caricia en los hombros a su novia y entró de nuevo en el apartamento.

Penny sonreía ligeramente mientras observaba la puerta cerrada del apartamento de enfrente, hasta que de repente pareció caer en la cuenta de algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Un momento… ¿Cómo que "afortunadamente"?

La habitación estaba apenas en penumbra cuando él entró. Se había llevado un cuarto de hora frente a la puerta, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas, el discurso perfecto, para que Amy no se sintiera rechazada.

Llegó a la conclusión de que recurrir a los clásicos era una idea estupenda. La excusa a emplear era una clara llamada a la empatía del compañero, además de ser un claro hecho que lo incapacitaba para mantener relaciones sexuales, lo cual provocaría la simpatía de su pareja y la actividad programada quedaría pospuesta para… bueno, quedaría pospuesta. Los problemas posteriores a esa noche los iría resolviendo a medida que fueran surgiendo, ya que la falta de experiencia le dificultaba el poder planificar cualquier posible escenario que pudiera surgir.

"Amy, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Practiquemos el coito en otra ocasión"

Durante cinco minutos más se hizo repetir a si mismo esas dos frases que parecían resolverlo todo. Practicó incluso el tono de voz a usar. En apariencia, todo iba a acabar después de soltar esa lamentable excusa.

Aún así, temblaba cuando hizo girar el pomo de la puerta.

"¿A qué tienes miedo, Sheldon Cooper?"

La única fuente de luz, era una lamparita. Amy estaba sentada en la cama, y una sonrisa inmensa le cruzó el rostro. Llevaba un albornoz blanco como atuendo.

-Pensé que me habías dejado tirada.

-¿Por qué vas en albornoz? ¿Vas a ducharte?

-En realidad, aprovechando que te habías ido, me he duchado ya. Dos veces. No quería que tuvieras problemas con mi higiene.

-Ah- Y Sheldon se quedó callado. Sabía que tenía que hablar, que tenía que mentirle ahora que estaba mentalizado o luego le costaría la misma vida. Pero no llegaba a recordar lo que tenía que decir. Por no recordar, creía haber olvidado hasta su nombre.

-¿Adonde habías ido con tanta prisa?

-Eeerhm- una gran perla de sabiduría, bravo Cooper. "Eeerhm". Gracias a Dios que solo está Amy para escucharle decir incoherencias. Aunque la verdad es que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Con Leonard y Penny, ¿verdad?

-¿Y tus gafas?

Amy parpadeó sorprendida.

-Para ducharme no las necesito- a Amy le hubiera gustado añadir "y para lo que vamos a hacer ahora tampoco", pero fue cauta, y se mordió la lengua.

-Pontelas. Se me hace raro verte sin ellas. No me gusta- protestó Sheldon.

Amy ignoró su petición.

-Sabes que no pueden resolver todos nuestros problemas de pareja, ¿verdad?

Sheldon seguía sin saber que decir, y Amy seguía sin dejar de sonreír. Le hizo un suave gesto, dando unas palmaditas encima de la cama.- Siéntate y hablamos.

Sheldon obedeció. Luego, una vez ya sentado, pensó que había cometido un error, y que a lo mejor Amy aprovechaba para tirársele encima. Nunca sabía como ella podía reaccionar.

Pero en vez de eso lo que pasó fue que el cielo se abrió para Sheldon. O al menos, esa expresión habría usado su madre para expresar el alivio que este sintió cuando Amy empezó a hablar.

-Sheldon, no tenemos que hacer nada hoy.

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Sheldon con la voz tres cuartas más agudas de lo que normalmente era su voz.

-De verdad.

-Pero… pensé que esto era lo que querías.

-Y es lo que quiero. Pero quiero que los dos estemos a gusto.

Silencio absoluto.

-No quiero acostarme contigo sabiendo que tienes miedos y dudas. Quiero que tú también lo quieras.

-Pero… te lo prometí.

¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿No le había dicho Amy que no pasaba nada? ¿Qué no hacía falta tener sexo hoy? ¿Por qué protestaba?

-A veces las promesas no pueden mantenerse, Sheldon.- dijo Amy con una sonrisa triste.

-No… no, espera, Amy.- se le escapo a Sheldon al mismo tiempo que le agarraba la mano.

¿Cómo que no? ¡Ya está, no estaba obligado a hacer nada! ¡Podía marcharse a hacer lo que quisiera! Podía volver a su pizarra, a sus teorías y sus números; podía volver a sus ediciones viejas de cómics que ni el mismo a veces se atrevía a tocar; podía coger el ordenador y ver el nuevo episodio de "Doctor Who"; podía hacer cualquier cosa, y cualquier cosa que hiciera sería mucho más segura y más familiar que lo que le había prometido a Amy.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

-Te lo prometí. Te prometí que haría esto. Y una promesa es una promesa.

-Pero Sheldon… ¿es lo que de verdad quieres?

Ni el propio Sheldon lo sabía realmente. Su parte lógica y analítica, le decía que corriera lejos y que no mirara atrás. Pero otra parte de sí mismo, esa que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar y callar, no paraba de apuntarle desde hace un buen rato que Amy estaba muy guapa ahí, sentada en su cama y que probablemente no llevara nada debajo del albornoz. No sabía por qué, pero esa idea era turbadora y estimulante al mismo tiempo.

-Una promesa es una promesa. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Amy le sonrió, esta vez relajada, y ella se inclinó la cabeza para que el pudiera besarla en los labios. Justo antes de que el beso pudiera intensificarse, Sheldon la agarró de los hombros y cortó el beso.

-Antes de comenzar con… bueno, antes de comenzar, he de comentarte que Leonard me ha comunicado que es probable que no pueda tener una erección.

Amy parpadeó sorprendida.

-Oh. ¿Y crees que eso te pueda pasar a ti?

-No sé. ¿Llevas algo debajo del albornoz?

- Estoy tan desnuda debajo de este albornoz como el día que llegue al mundo- le contestó Amy con sencillez.

-Vaya- dijo Sheldon al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirar al frente, como si intentara asimilar la noticia. Un par de segundos después exhaló un suspiró y se volvió de nuevo hacia Amy.-No, no creo que vaya a tener ningún problema.- y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

_**No se cuando seguiré con mis otros fanfics, pero prometo continuarlos. Por ahora, ahí va este;) que disfrutéis.**_


End file.
